mew_razuberris_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mew Razuberri's Journey Wiki
No more. As of now I announce my leave as a worker on this wiki. Anna is a disgusting, godawful person, and I despise her. Mew Razuberri is a sexualized version of a real life girl who's clearly uncomfortable with it, and she's said this to Anna so many times. Casey also clearly despises being shipped with Aston, who is her B E S T F R I E N D and I'm putting it to a stop. Anna, if you grow up and STOP being so disgusting in cruel, I'll come back and help revamp this AU to only have OCs in, so NO ONE's discomforted by it. But if you don't, I'm done. And so are Casey, Enya, chibimoon55, PinkieVonVamp, Aston, Anthony and everyone else. We're done with your disgusting behaviour, Anna. Mew Razuberri's Journey Mew Razuberri's Journey is a story about Casey Taylor, a 15 nearly 16 year old girl who becomes a mew mew and, alongside a group of other mew mews and fellow friends, must save the world from the cruel Michelle and her army of robots, monsters and her servants. But what happens when her future children travel back in time to warn her of not only her future, but everyone else's futures? Read about it here! Main Cast * Casey Taylor, a 15-nearly 16 year old british girl and the civilian form of Mew Razuberri * Peach H. Ayase, a 13 year old immortal clone of Ichigo Momomiya, and the civilian form of Mew Peach * Anna White, a 15 year old girl who is a friend of Casey's, and the civilian form of Mew Anna * Lola Rose, 14, is Peach's adoptive sister and the civilian form of Mew LadyBug * Cindy Hanson is a 7 year old American girl, and the civilian form of Mew Cindy * Satou Hoshimiya is a 13 year old girl, and a former member of Michelle's army of brainwashed servants. She is the civilian form of Mew Satou * Angela Aysha Rose, a princess, the main leader of Project Mew Mew version 2.0, and the civilian form of Mew Angela. * Lianne Taylor * Louise Taylor * Violet Taylor * Crystal Taylor-White * Audrey White * Michael Taylor-White Minor Cast * Mew Serenity, a robotic 17 year old mew mew built by Angela * Aston White, Anna's 17 year old brother and Casey's best friend/former childhood crush * Heraveene, a girl kidnapped by Michelle's army * An unnamed blonde girl, most likely called Serenity or Serena, who was kidnapped by Michelle and whom Mew Serenity was built off of * Anthony White, Anna's younger brother. * The Taylors, Casey's family. * Carl "Candy" Hanson, Cindy's little brother * Richard "Vincent" Dave jr, one of Michelle's children who is only mentioned. * Amara "Ai" Dave, Richard's older sister and Michelle's oldest child, who appears briefly and warns the mew mews, especially Mew Razuberri, of her mother's plans before fleeing to America. May be a possible former mew mew. * Alisha Read-Walker, one of Casey's friends and a possible new mew mew * Enya Halfpenny, one of Casey's friends and a possible new mew mew * Bridget and Sasha, two of Anna's friends and possible new mew mews. * Richard Dave Sr, the ex of Michelle and Amara and Richard Jr's father, who also now lives abroad and was arrested three years prior to the story and convicted of murder. He is only mentioned. * Ringo Akai is a now-13 year old former mew mew. * Chibiusa Tsukino * Sci-Twilight Sparkle * Ichigo Momomiya * Luna * Artemis * Casey's Kitten * The Unnamed Second Clone of Ichigo Momomiya * Skylar Hikari * Naomi Hikari * Bridgette Antagonists * Michelle, the main antagonist of the story, wife of Richard sr and mother of Amara and Richard Dave Jr. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse